The present invention is related to a pneumatic tool, and more particularly to a base seat of a pneumatic tool, which makes it easy to move the pneumatic tool in operation.
Stone material is conventionally ground with an electric grinder. When grinding the stone material, it is necessary to move the grinder on the stone material. The electric grinder has a considerably large volume and considerable heavy weight. Therefore, it is difficult to operate an electric grinder. Moreover, the base seat of the electric grinder makes it hard to slide the electric grinder.